Starswirl's Journal
by Galaxyishigh
Summary: AU, takes place before s7 finale. Starswirl's personal journal is found along with several of his possessions in a small cave. Discord finds out he owns all of them and decides to tell Fluttershy and Spike not only a story, but the truth of what happened during his reign over Equestria. Written by me, cover art by me, I don't own MLP, obviously.
1. Prolouge

**So, the Season Seven finale has ruined my plan for this, but that doesn't mean I can't upload it anyway. This** **now** **takes place before Season Seven, episode 25-26, in an AU. Hope you all enjoy anyway.**

* * *

A loud drill pierced the darkness, giving it a light-source it hadn't had in hundreds of years. Behind the newly made hole, a Unicorn with grey, dirty fur and a white mane walked in. Using his horn, he cast a low-luminance spell and looked around, searching for something important. In the middle of the small cave was a pedestal, containing a book of some kind. On the left and right on some shelves were other things. He walked towards it and read the title. His eyes widened. The Unicorn immediately stopped and ran out to his boss. The Earth pony turned to him.

"What is it? If it isn't important, leave it in the garbage pile." He spoke with a gruff voice.

"Sir, I found this after drilling into a cave." The Unicorn showed him the book. The boss snatched it from his magic. Carefully looking at it, he gasped.

"Is it authentic?"

"Looks to be, that cave doesn't look touched for about seven hundred years."

"See if you can find anything else. We need to get this to the princesses instantly." He grabbed another Unicorn and thrust it into her hands.

"Deliver this to princess Celestia immediately." She looked at it for a second.

"What is it?" She asked.

The boss growled.

"Didn't you read the title?" She looked at it. The boss spoke.

"It's the journal of Starswirl The Bearded."

* * *

 **-Starswirl's Journal-**

* * *

Celestia sat on her throne, Luna sat next her, obviously sleepy, though she tried to play it off. The white-furred sister looked to her left and smiled motherly.

"If you can't do it, just go ahead and go to sleep, really, it will be fine." Luna yawned.

"No, we have to be here to see what will be presented to us. Cadence is on her way, but will most likely be late. Twilight is, is at her castle, but hopefully, we won't have to wait too long for her arrival." Earlier Celestia sent Spike a letter, so they should be arriving soon.

"The best we can do, sister, is be there as the two main princesses. We do raise the moon and sun, after all." Celestia said. Several seconds later, the Unicorn from before walked in.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, I presented to you, the artifact we found in the cave." Celestia magicked it up into both's field of vision.

"...Is this true?" Luna spoke hesitantly.

"We managed to date it back to two thousand years ago." Out of nowhere behind him, the boss spoke.

"Among other things, like a dirty, but still noticeably blue wizard hat and robe, adorned with stars. The top brim of the hat has jingle bells stitched. It is non-dyed, authentic. The fabric isn't even made anymore, and can't even be found in Equestria either. There is very little chance it is fake."

Celestia and Luna looked to each other. Silently conversing, they then looked back.

"Thank you for this information. We ask that you please remove any and all possessions in the cave. Was it pony-made?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay. carry on." They each exited. Left alone, they placed the book on the table. A familiar flashed was heard from behind them. Walking in front of them, Discord shook Celestia's horn.

"Hello Kay-kay! And is this your sister? Why, I don't think we've formally introduced ourselves again yet." He tried to shake Luna's horn, but then she threatened to rip off his paw.

"Still pissy as ever," He paused and smiled. "Anyway, do you all have anything for me? I'm bored."

"Does he normally do this?" Luna asked Celestia.

"Yeah. Just give him a coloring book and he'll be on his way." While they were speaking, Discord noticed the book. Picking it up he read the title.

"I remember this..." He said, in a hushed whisper. This brought up bad memories for all three of them, even if they didn't remember.

"Where did you find this?" He asked genuinely.

"It was found in a cave." Discord suddenly dropped it in shock, only for his magic to have it levitate.

" _Where_?" He asked, walking up to Celestia's face.

"It was in the heart of the mountain." Discord froze up like a statue. His face showing no emotion. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"Okay. That's fine. You didn't touch… anything else?"

"We had everything else taken out of the cave, and sent to us." Discord's eyes shrunk for second before returning to normal.

"Okay. Just… take good care of them. Fragile and old things can break easily." With that, he teleported out. A few seconds later, Celestia received a letter.

"It's from Spike. It's just him and Twilight this time." Celestia took a few minutes to think. "How long do you think it will be until she freaks out about Starswirl's book?" She asked.

"Five minutes?"

"I say two"

* * *

Discord sat silently in Fluttershy's house. Swirling his tea, he took a sip.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a while." He took another sip.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm just surprised is all."

"You're amazing." He whispered to her, now laying on her sofa. She blushed.

"Yeah right." Discord scoffed. His thoughts wandered back to the book. What was it doing in there? How did it get there? He thought back.

 _That wasn't there before._

Didn't it go missing with Starswirl? If it showed up there, that means either some unicorn teleported and put it there, or otherwise, the other option is tha-

"What are you thinking about?" Her hushed voiced asked, smiling. She noticed from his eyes that he was thinking hard.

"Nothing." He smiled back, canine tooth and all.

Back at the castle, Twilight and cadance had just arrived, walking with Celestia and Luna in the hallways.

"So, What is it Celestia?" Twilight asked, before continuing with a paranoid "Is there a new threat?"

"Nothing like that. However, it _is_ something that could be of an impact for Equestria." Celestia answered. Opening the doors, they all sat down in chairs arranged to be a circle. Luna presented the book to both of them, each getting a good look.

"Is it real?" the Purple Alicorn asked her.

"Yes. It is. The cave where they found it also contained many of Starswirl's other properties."

Twilight, after sitting in shock, now had the biggest grin on her face. Not to mention she was shaking uncontrollably.

"There could be so much knowledge in here! Authentic, real, possibly unfinished spells that could change the entire course of history!" She exclaimed, still trying to be courteous and not yell.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Twilight." Luna said. Cadence chimed in.

"Have you opened it yet?" They all peered at it.

"No, We haven't. We thought we would wait for you."

"Well, what are we waiting for!? LET'S DO IT!" Twilight screamed. Cadence levitated it over. Flipping open the book, she noticed a post-it note on the very first page.

"What does it say?" Celestia asked. Cadence read aloud.

" _Any and all properties (Including this book, clothes, baby pictures, etc.) of me, Starswirl The Bearded, is now owned by Discord, the Chaos Incarnate. Anyone else owning this is a violation of my wishes and is unjust in my eyes. Ask his permission to use and read this book._ "

Everyone stopped. They looked around for a few seconds speaking.

"What?"

* * *

Discord suddenly woke up. Someone said his name. The Chimera looked up from the sofa bed.

"Fluttershy?

"Yes?" A whisper from upstairs.

"I have to go somewhere. Thank you for letting me sleep on your couch".

"You're welcome Discord, have fun!"

* * *

"Did somebody say my name?" Discord asked from behind Twilight, forcing her jump in fright and fall onto his back. He laughed and set her down.

"Were you back there the entire time?" Cadence inquired.

"No, but: 'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.' y'know? I had too."

They all stared.

"No? None of you have heard that?" he looked around with his eye squinted "Anyway, I'm nosy, so I'll have to ask. Why did my name come up in the conversation? Finally plotting my exile, I presume?" He ringed his paw and claw evilly. "If so, I'M IN! Please let it be exile onto Mars? It's one of my favorite planets!"

"No, It's not exile," Luna replied. "There is just a note in The journal of Starswirl that we read." Discord became intrigued, no longer joking.

"Oh... so, my… my name came up in it?" He looked to Celestia for confirmation. She nodded.

"Read it for yourself." She handed it to him. He took the book from celestia, read it, and set it down.

"If you all don't mind, I would like to have all his items delivered to Fluttershy's house by tomorrow, please, as there is no way to get to my dimension except by me… and several rifts in space-time. I hope that you all will bring no harm to any of it."

His visit, while quick, was enough to drive the point across.

"Why… did he… what?" Twilight couldn't speak.

"Alert Fluttershy. Knowing Discord, he'll forget to tell her."

* * *

several hours later from atop a mountain top looking over ponyville, Discord could be seen smoking, with his hands crossed on the wood railing. He looked at the sun. Spike walked up to him later.

"You got here fast."

"Twilight teleported me. She wanted me to ask you questions, but I just wanna hang out."

"Ah. Is this your smoking spot too?" Discord asked, one eyebrow raised. Spike laughed.

"No, I don't smoke."

Then Discord waved off to a farther distance.

"Then get out of the smoke path, I don't want to give you lung cancer."

Spike stared at discord for a second, then got to the side of Discord.

"Aren't you scared, or, worried?"

Silence, and then:

"Of smoking? No, Spike, I'm not. I'm practically immortal. The only thing that can kill me is blood loss, which can only happen if a divine blade cut me."

"Really? How does that work?"

"Well. I'm a spirit, this is a mortal form. What I'm doing i-"

"Discord? Are you here?" Fluttershy asked, running up the hill.

"I'm here, Fluttershy." He yelled back. She slowed to a walk.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He took another puff and the blew it out his eyes.

"..." Fluttershy had gone silent, and stood next to discord, opposite Spike. Her face scrunched up in curiosity.

"You have a question, do you not?" Discord looked down to her. "Don't be afraid. Ask me."

"Why did Starswirl give you his possessions?" Discord almost ate his cigarette. _Not expecting that one..._ He took a second to compose himself.

"Well… ya see…. It's not exactly a happy story, nor is it a short one. It might mentally scar you two if I told you it." Combined by a "Oh come on!" from Spike, Fluttershy also complained.

"Discord, you overblow things sometimes, I'm sure it isn't that bad"

"..."

"Can you give a shorter version, then." She gave him puppy eyes. "For me? I want to know you more."

He tried to resist. _Damn you and your large, cute eyes!_

"Fine, but this will still hurt your head a little bit."

"Yes!" Spike pumped his hand in the air. Discord threw away his cigarette.

"How is that a good thing?"

Spike shrugged. "Twilight is paranoid I'll get hurt'. Even though I'm about only five years younger than her, and she's in her late twenties! Something that will make my head hurt is probably a good thing." Discord thought, and then nodded in understanding.

"Celestia won't let me create a separate universe populated entirely by blind people with a TV in every room that says 'You see this thing here? I'm not going \to explain it because you can probably see it.'"

"Okay then. Here is the short version that will leave you wanting more. You know how I was trapped in stone because I left Equestria in a state of 'Unrest' and 'Agony?' "

They both nodded.

"Yeah… most of that was a lie."

Silence.

Discord went back to smoking, carefully keeping the smoke away from both of them. Five minutes later, The shock on their face faded away.

"Is.. that all?" Spike hesitantly asked.

"Yes." Discord replied in the most serious voice he could muster. He examined their faces of confusion. "I'll - I'll tell the whole story, though, If you two _can_ handle it." Discord winked.

"I can handle it!" Spike said. "I watched my own house get exploded!" Discord and Fluttershy stared at him.

"Twilight needs to let you out more" Discord looked down at him. He looked to Fluttershy, who he was still a little worried about.

"I can tap out at any time, Discord, I want to know more about you." He smiled.

"Thank you both. I think I need to tell this story anyway. It's been weighing on me for a few years, especially last year was his birthday."

"Whos?"

"Starswirl's." He answered. "There is one thing we'll have to do before we start the story though."

"What?" Spike asked.

"Watch this." He snapped his fingers, and they teleported back in time. When they arrived, It was Discord's first stone entrapment.

"What are we doing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Why looking for clues of course!" He said, putting on a green striped shirt and a notepad in his hands, and then walked up to past Luna, inspecting her magic.

"Why are we looking for clues?" Fluttershy voiced.

"Because this is _all_ fabricated. The idea is to figure out what spell it is before we get the full story." The fake past him laughed, in the pose that would eventually trap him. As they powered up the elements, Discord noticed something.

"That's it!" He exclaimed.

"What spell is it?" Spike asked, remembering for later to ask Twilight for it.

"It's called a Vision Lock spell" Discord clapped his hands together. "It's one of the hardest spells to do, though if done correctly, the idea is that it will 'lock' what vision you want to lock. It's a giant memory erasing spell, what you think or what you wanted to happen; Everyone will believe you. It taps into magic so that whenever someone goes into that time period, It will project a fake video of what happened."

"So, Why would Celestia do that?"

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea why. We'll explore that later. First we need to find a spell that wouldn't be affected."

"But, wouldn't all magic be affected?"

Discord looked at Spike with a smirk.

"Not exactly, different types magic is practised at different areas and different times. We need to find a time travel spell that was practised before the spell was cast; That's how it works."

"I can probably find one in the journal tomorrow, that stuff hasn't been touched in hundreds and hundreds of years."

So the trio had agreed to the plans and began hiking their way back home. Discord trailed behind fluttershy and spent the night at her house, amongst the almost constant growls and bird noises in her living room.

* * *

When sunrise had arrived, Starswirl's belongings were in the yellow pony's door mat. Discord slowly awoke and began creeping about, trying not to wake her. He opened the door as quietly as he could and snatched up the box. From inside, he set the box down and rifled through it. At the very bottom, obviously trying to be hidden, was the aged black-brown leather book. Discord picked it up and dusted off the cover, which held Starswirl's Cutie mark in a much lighter, but still aged leather. Sitting down on the sofa, he began reading.

An hour later, Fluttershy woke up. He made breakfast and had a table set up, though it only had one chair.

"Are you not going to eat?" She asked, her soft voice reaching the room faintly.

"Don't need to, I can live off the energy of the universe till the sun blows up, and then some after."

"The sun's going to blow up?!" She asked worriedly.

"You'll be long dead before that happens. No wonder Kay-kay didn't tell you though, she'd lie about anything it seems." There was a knock on the door. Opening it revealed Spike, who had a handful of books in his hands.

"Being the assistant to Twilight Sparkle, a hero, and the friend of the princess of the sun has its perks. I got these in a sealed vault." The purple dragon set the rest beside Discord and began skimming through one. Fluttershy split her breakfast into three and sat beside Discord on the right. Spike took a bite of his muffin, chewed, and swallowed.

"This is really good Fluttershy!"

"Oh no it wasn't m-" Discord stopped her.

"Yes, Fluttershy, this is a welcomed meal." He winked and went back to work. Four hours later they had skimmed through half the books there.

"Alright, so we have a list of the potential ones that could work, all except the journal, Spike, could you hand me that?" Discord said as he chewed on his cup. The purple dragon handed it to him and he skimmed through it, only looking at the spells chapter.

"AHA!" He said. "Found one." He wrote the spell down and continued to skim through the spells. Nothing that important. Next, he studied every single one and tested them on simple objects. Apples, pumpkins, a dry martini. Alas, not a single one worked, until…

"Alright, this is the one from the journal. This is our last shot and I'm certain it will work, I just want to know if you all have your wills written in case we blow up." for an example he blew up Spike and put him back together. "You don't remember anything, do you? Or did you feel anything?" Spike looked up at him with dead eyes.

" **I HAVE SEEN THE EXTINCTION OF THE HUMAN RACE, THE HEAT DEATH OF THE UNIVERSE, I HAVE SEEN AS MOMENT BY MOMENT THE SCREAMS OF A THOUSAND CHILDRE** -" He was quickly put to sleep by Discord's snap. He looked Fluttershy, shock still on his face.

"Yeah, he's fine." Spike woke up completely fine minutes later as they prepared weapons "Just in case". Discord was disappointed and Fluttershy was relieved. And frightened. But also relieved.

Discord was pacing, he was worried about trying the spell but was also wondering about the repercussions of his actions. If Celestia found out that he told them, it would be disastrous. That depends, though, on if she even remembered the truth herself. I mean, there's no way she would use a memory erasing spell on _herself and her sister_ , right? It made no sense to him.

"Thinking again?" Fluttershy's soft voice made it's way into his brain, breaking his concentration. He breathed a heavy sigh.

"Yes, though I hope it doesn't ruin the spell if I'm so focused on other things." He paused. "Alright Spike, we need an empty room with nothing in it except a floor, ceiling, and four walls, even length."

"Why?"

"For the spell, you nincompoop. It says so in the journal." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Can't you make one?" Discord stopped reading.

"...Good point." with a snap of his fingers, the trio found themselves in an empty white room. Discord clapped his hands. "Are you all ready?" They nodded. "Good." He took out the journal, read it again, and recited the spell. " **Oh Sahrot Gein, mu demander que hi ofan nous aan manière wah vue faal vod ol nii lost, ko vahzen ahrk honnêteté, ful mu aal apprende wah mindoraan un histoire**!" A grass field filled their vision and a sky of blue above them could be seen.

"Any moment now," Discord grabbed a pair of binoculars. "He's a comin'" Fluttershy looked up at him.

"Who's coming?" Discord pointed at the sky.

"Me." at just that moment, the sky turned to red as a portal opened from the heavens. Out of the portal came a burning ball of light, hurling at the ground. It hit the ground with such velocity that it formed a crater ten miles deep, leaving cracks all over the crust around it. When it was over, the being of light stood up and screamed in pain, the bright white of it became an oozing black as it continued screaming.

"What's happening?" Spike asked.

"My punishment. My sister, Harmony, cast me out for trying to overthrow our father. Using her magic, she forced onto equestria as a prisoner, never again allowed to enjoy the splendors of the heavens, unless I am forgiven." The black ooze that was once a great Angel hardened in a egg-like structure.

"Why is this important?" The dragon spoke up. Discord put a hand on Spike and Fluttershy's chests.

"Just wait." Discord snapped his fingers and time fastened, until several days later. He snapped them again and time normalized, several ponies galloping in the wind. They stopped at just before the three, examining the egg. "They can't see us by the way." He said. The ponies drew their swords and was ready to attack it before someone said: "Halt." A large male Alicorn, a crown upon his black mane and and a red robe white coat walked in front of them.

"Who's that?" Fluttershy asked.

"The king of Equestria at the time, or," The King grabbed his own sword and hit it against the egg, breaking it open. He looked, reached in, and pulled out a brown Chimera with red irises and yellow scleras. "My foster father." The king looked at the boy up and down and then laughed a hearty laugh.

"I say we kill it!" One pony in the back said. The king shook his head.

"No, for it is only a foal, barely a few weeks old. I shall raise him alongside my son, as this foal, whether he be pony or something else, is a foal nonetheless and that proves his innocence." He looked at the foal again and whispered. "Yes you shall do mighty things for our kingdom, and I think you'll make a great brother." He turned around and carried the foal to their kingdom. Discord looked back at the castle in the distance.

"Alright, the story's not over yet, we're just getting started." In an instant they teleported into the castle.

* * *

 **R &R, please have fun. I'm taking my time with this one. For some reason ffnet didn't save my indents so if anyone knows how to fix that tell me. This is the first time this has happened. And for any that are curious, that spell is a mix of french and the draconian language from Elder Scrolls. It translates to** " **Oh great one, we ask that you give us a way to view the past as it was, in truth and honesty, so that we may learn to understand our history.** "

 **-GalaxyisHigh**


	2. I used to rule the world

**I swear to god last time I checked Starswirl's' cape and hat was purple. Maybe I saw it wrong. That's being fixed right now. Thank you all for reading this, I'm really happy.**

 **Reviews: 2**

 **Replies:**

 **Guest - That was the reference, I'm glad you caught it!**

 **Miraculousshadow1997 - More is coming! I enjoy the 'Discord=Starswirl' fictions too, as this was originally one. However, and, I'm sorry to disappoint, but that is not the case in this one. I wanted to do something that I hadn't read before.**

* * *

The castle was huge, expanding into the large village below. It reached as tall as the skies and had several basements inside. The king, Star Shine, walked in holding the baby in his magic. Guardsmen surrounded him at his sides, making sure the ponies wouldn't crowd around Star too much. He smiled and waved as the ponies called his name, some even singing a song praising him. Star continued walking, eventually leading up to the huge castle doors. The king watched as the young chimera, who had fallen asleep in his arms, slowly began to open his eyes and fidget. Discord looked around at the ponies as they began to see him. Star Shine paid none of their frightened and confused looks attention and instead focused it on the lowering drawbridge.

When the drawbridge was fully lowered, the king walked in and waved to the peasants as it heightened again. When he turned around, he looked at his guardsmen and smiled.

"I can't believe we thought it was the end times, my ponies. I had no idea we would have found such a healthy baby. What do you think we should name it?" He looked around.

"I think that should be discussed with her majesty and you, instead of us."

"Why nonsense!" the king said. "I let you all name my firstborn, and my wife had no problem with it then. I see no reason she would have one now." One guard stepped up. He spoke with a slight English accent, pronounced by his high-pitched voice

"With all due respect, your majesty, I have a huge problem with you taking this creature into your castle. That thing is a demon," he pointed to the Chimera. Star Shine's smile dropped a tad. "That child will bring ruin to your kingdom." Star Shine held a small smile still.

"With all due respect, Guardsmen #667, I do not believe that at all. I will only hear such accusations like that from either a priest or a fortune teller. If I shall hear such a thing from you again about this foal, I shall see to it that you are humiliated to the fullest extent." The king then looked to everypony.

"Any ideas? None?" Guardsmen #667 muttered under his breath "Discord." The king turned around and spoke.

"I'm sorry, did you a hear single thing I just said?" Guardsmen spoke up again.

"HE. IS. A. DEMON. MY KING, HE WILL BRING NOTHING BUT DISCORD AND STRIFE TO OUR KINGDOM!" He shouted. The king fell silent. He stayed silent, then:

"Alright, kill him." Star Shine stomped his hoof and commanded in a tone as if he was asking for a sandwich. Several other guards grabbed him by the arms and began dragging him away.

"Wait, NO! I-I was just kidding!" He yelled as he was dragged out of the entrance. Star Shine looked at Discord again.

"Now that I think about it, Discord is a perfect name. What a lot of people get wrong about Chaos is that it isn't evil, nor is it good. It's different. Just as harmony is neither good nor evil. It is sameness. They cannot exist without the other. However," The king looked around the men in the room. "We have too much sameness right now. Different is the perfect thing to be. Yes, Discord is a great name for this child."

Star Shine finished his speech and had left towards the royal dining room. He sat the Chimera down on a seat. It looked up at him.

"Are you hungry, Discord?" The king asked. Discord nodded his head. Star Shine chuckled. "Alright, my boy, I shall fetch you some of my wife's milked stored in a bottle." He got up and left. Several minutes later, He found Discord on top of one of the serving tables.

"Now how did you get all the way over there?" He picked Discord up and placed him back upon the eating table. He handed the Chimera the bottle and watched. Before the king's eyes, Discord's eyes began to glow. The king looked at the milk as it turned a nice brown, becoming incredibly confused. Once Discord's eyes stopped glowing, Star Shine picked up the bottle. He hesitantly tasted it. He took taken a sip and began to smile and laugh.

"Chocolate milk? Really?" He continued laughing. He left for a minute and returned with some cow's milk in a bottle. Discord changed that into chocolate as well. Star Shine laughed again. Discord began to giggle, enjoying making his father happy. Star Shine clinked their bottles together and began drinking with him.

Shortly after Star shine had begun to feel sleepy.

"Come, Discord, I believe we are in need of a nap." He scooped the Chimera up and brought him to the royal bedroom. Star Shine then stopped and facepalmed.

"Of course, I haven't introduced you to your brother! Come Discord, I must show you." He ran all the down the hall and into one of the rooms. When Star Shine walked, he did so as quietly as he could as too not disturb the baby. Holding Discord in his magic, he placed him down opposite to the sleeping baby.

"See Discord? That's your older brother, Starswirl." Discord looked at his older brother, investigating him curiously. Starswirl slowly opened his eyes and stared back at Discord. Slowly, the unicorn sat up. The foal began to smile, going over to hug the Chimera. Star Shine smiled.

"There you go, making friends already." Star Shine yawned and turned around.

"Have fun you two." He said quietly, closed the door and left to go to his own bedroom. He turned towards his door, closed it, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

He wasn't expecting to hear the shrill scream of his wife when he awoke. Drawing his sword, Star Shine ran in the direction he heard her voice: The children's room. He saw her there, in horror at the beast that was inside the crib. Star Shine relaxed, withdrew his sword and went to calm her down.

"It's okay - it's okay - it is okay my dear!" He repeated until she looked at him. Her breath hitched.

"What. the hell. Is in my child's' crib?" She asked with unsteady breathing. Star shine looked down at his hooves.

"We investigated a thunderous noise outside near the kingdom. When we got there, there was a child. That one, right there," He pointed to Discord. "While the guards wanted me to kill him, honey, you know I can't harm a child without good reason. Since no parent seemed to be near, I made the choice to take him here and raise him as our own." As he spoke, his wife calmed down slowly. She looked over to Discord again, and then back to Star Shine.

"Most of the kingdom will not be happy with this," she replied. Star Shine nodded.

"Yes, but, as long as I am king, nopony will harm him."

"What it's name?" Star Shine smiled as she asked that.

"Discord. It's a he too, by the way. At least I think. We'll know soon enough."

"How?" his wife asked.

"Eh well, if it starts destroying things the minute it has its hands on it, then it's a boy." He joked. She took a moment but soon laughed heartily, falling onto him. Discord and Starswirl looked between the two and then back to each other. Discord shrugged and fell back asleep, joined promptly by Starswirl.

* * *

Two years later, Discord has grown almost as tall Starswirl, who is four years old at this point. They do everything together: eating, playing, sleeping and much more. Star Shine and his wife, Sapphire Shine, happily take care of the two, despite rising tensions between them and the fearful commoners. Most of the guards have grown used to the two and even join into the play fighting often. Discord and Starswirl both show excellent magic abilities at a young age.

A young woman walked in the castle to have some business with the king and queen. She walked with a gate that presented wiseness. Her dark purple coat was accented by her golden badge. She, albeit a bit hesitant, knocked on the castle drawbridge and stepped back. Several moments later, the drawbridge lowered and outwalked Star Shine and his wife.

"Don't you think a giant drawbridge is a bit unnecessary for a castle with no moat?" The woman asked.

"A little bit of defense, my dear, if anyone were to try and attack well..." Star Shine made a crush sound and clapped his hooves together as a demonstration.

"I see." She simply responded. She was walked into the royal throne room as the king and queen sat down in their respected seats.

"Now, what is it you need?" Sapphire Shine asked.

"First, I would like to thank you all for letting me have the time to talk to you, That is a huge honor," The rulers nodded. "Secondly, my name is Amber Gem, I am with the kingdom of equestria's school for exceptional magic. I have come here today to allow your son, who has shown an amazing ability or magic, to come to our school for the betterment of his skills." She finished. Star and Sapphire Shine looked at each other smiling. Star Shine turned back to her.

"Perfect! Just one question, which son?" He asked. Amber seemed confused at that.

"What do you mean; which son?" She asked.

Star Shine looked over to the hallway and projected his voice using magic.

"Starswirl! Discord! Come here for a minute!" within a few seconds, Discord had popped them into the hallway. They walked up to Amber but faced their parents.

"Boys, this Amber Gem, She's in a magic school and wants to take one of you," He turned to her. "Have you remembered which one to go with? I say Discord, he has shown an abiltiy for magic far above us unicorns." Star Shine carefully observed her reaction, of which he duly noted disgust towards Discord being the main part. He turned his nose up at her.

"Exactly what I thought. I just heard you spew nonsense for what, the fifth time again? Amber, you're not the first one to come here from that school, and certainly not the first to show blatant racism towards my children. I suggest you choose _very_ wisely what words to use next, as they may be your last." He stopped his rant to look back at his wife. "I seriously don't understand why we just don't let the school to continue to ru- "

"Father, please" the rich voice of Discord interrupted. Star Shine turned back to his son. "I understand where you're coming from, but I'm sick of letting Starswirl's opportunities pass because of me. I want him to go." He pleaded. Star Shine stared for a moment, then began to smile sadly.

"Oh, my Discord, already speaking at the level of adults and he's only two years old," Sapphire said. Discord smiled.

"Thank you mother, I only wish that my speech doesn't become a hindrance to you in the future."

"Nonsense my child. You will never be a hindrance." Sapphire assured him. Discord looked up at Amber and handed Starswirl to her.

"Take good care of him. Make sure he has a lot of friends." Star Shine, Discord, and Sapphire Shine watched as she carried Starswirl out of the castle. With Discord left as their only child, both rulers decided they would teach him everything they could about being both a ruler of Equestria and a good pony in general.

"Listen up Discord," Star Shine began. "As a king, the first thing you need to need is you can have anything you want with the ease. Now for me, I stomp my hoof, but for you, It would be as easy as a snap of your fingers." He leaned into the child. "What do you think about that Discord? Anything you want with just a snap of your fingers." he poked the chimera playfully. Discord laughed and after calming down looked down at his hands.

"Anything I want…?" Discord snapped. In came a glass of chocolate milk. Star Shine smiled.

"Yes Discord, especially for you it seems!" He joked.

now if only he could get Discord to make some more chocolate milk.

* * *

 **Again, thank you all for reading, and I hope you all stick around for the ride.**

 **\- Galaxyishigh.**


End file.
